


Front Row

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time setting is different, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 746: Severus and Social Media: Facebook.Warning(s):AU. And yes, I'm aware there were no mobiles and definitely no Facebook in the original timeline setting, but since this is AU, let's just assume this is happening in the early 2000s rather than in the 1970s, okay? Lovely! :)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Front Row

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 746: Severus and Social Media: Facebook.
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU. And yes, I'm aware there were no mobiles and definitely no Facebook in the original timeline setting, but since this is AU, let's just assume this is happening in the early 2000s rather than in the 1970s, okay? Lovely! :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Front Row

~

“They must have realised we were evacuating the civilians,” Kingsley sighed.

“So what now?” asked Severus. “How do we leave?”

“We’ll have to get out the hard way.” Kingsley smiled. “At least I’ll be in good company.” 

Severus hummed, squeezing his hand. “Let’s just hope we don’t come face to face with V—Tom. I suspect his reaction would not be pleasant for anyone.” 

“He should be distracted if Albus is doing his job.” Kingsley frowned. “Wait. Something’s happening.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t you hear that?” 

“Hear wha—? Oh. The spellfire’s stopped.”

“Exactly.” Kingsley pulled Severus towards the door. “Ready?” 

Severus nodded. 

~

The hallway was wrecked but empty. Wands out, they crept towards the lifts. “Damn,” muttered Kingsley upon arrival. 

Eyeing the holes where the lifts should have been, Severus deadpanned, “They appear out of order. Stairs?” 

“This way.” Kingsley’s gaze swept back and forth; he became every inch the Auror. “Stay behind me. I’m the law enforcement officer.” 

Severus snorted. “No argument here. As the Slytherin, I’m happy to let you lead.” 

“You don’t fool me,” said Kingsley as they moved away from the lifts. “I saw your face when you thought I was hurt back at the Manor.” 

Severus flushed. 

~

The door to the stairs was off its hinges. No one was there, so they crept gingerly down the dark stairs. Reaching into his pocket, Kingsley pulled out a mobile and began tapping on it. 

“What are you doing?” Severus whispered. 

Shushing him, Kingsley continued his tapping, finally slipping the mobile back in his pocket. “I’m on Facebook with several Aurors’ wives. I was letting them know their family members got out safely.” 

“Facebook?” 

“Muggle thing.” Kingsley smiled at Severus over his shoulder. “A Squib cousin of mine convinced me to try it.” 

“Ah.” Severus nodded. “I should have known.” 

~

Kingsley frowned. “Known—?”

Severus smiled. “Not many members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight would admit to _having_ Squibs in the family, much less keep in contact with them by Muggle means.” 

Kingsley made a rude noise. “Family’s family. And I’ve learned many things from my cousin, not just Facebook.” He raised an eyebrow. “Do I strike you as a typical member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?”

“No you do not.” Severus squeezed Kingsley’s shoulder. “Another reason I…enjoy spending time in your company.” 

Kingsley was silent a moment. “You can admit it, you know.” 

“Admit what?” 

“That you love me.” 

~

Severus cleared his throat. “You know how I feel about you. Surely I don’t need to contact you by Facetome to tell you.” 

Kingsley chuckled. “Facebook, and no, that’s not necessary. I just wanted you to feel free enough to say it when we’re alone.” He hesitated. “In fact, that sort of thing is good to hear from one’s partner once in a while.” 

Severus blinked. Kingsley almost sounded…shy. Pulling Kingsley to a stop, he spun him around. “I love you,” he said, surprised at how easily it slipped off his tongue. 

Kingsley laughed, a joyous sound. “I know.” 

~

“We’ve no time for this,” murmured Kingsley, even as he sucked kisses into Severus’ neck.

Severus, against the wall, moaned. “I know. We really should escape the Ministry first—Mmm.”

Lips crushed together, they strained against one another, Severus grasping, clinging to Kingsley’s arse.

It took beeping from Kingsley’s robes to separate them. He fumbled for his mobile as Severus caught his breath and willed down his cock. 

“Facetext again?” Severus deadpanned. 

Kingsley shot him a grin. “Now I know you’re teasing. You’ve too good a memory to not be able to remember ‘Facebook’.” 

“Or perhaps I just don’t care.”

~

Kingsley smiled. “I can’t fault you for that. Having seen the way Muggles use Facebook, I often wonder if they’d be better off without it.” 

“Although it clearly has uses.” Severus pointed towards a nearby door. “Now, if I’m reading that sign correctly, it looks like we made it to the Atrium.” 

“You’re correct. Now we just need to—” Pushing the door partly open, Kingsley paused. “Someone’s out there,” he hissed. 

Pressing up behind him, Severus peered over his shoulder. “It’s Tom,” he whispered. “And—”

“Albus.” Kingsley groaned. “Evidently we’ve a front row seat to the duel of the century.” 

~


End file.
